


Make it Worthwhile

by Alex_Zoldyck



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Deadpool - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Spider Man - Freeform, Spiderpool - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, homem-aranha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Zoldyck/pseuds/Alex_Zoldyck
Summary: "All right, Wade. You've won." Peter bit his lower lip, trying to convince himself that nothing so bad would happen. The seven months they had spent together taught Peter to trust Deadpool. Or at least try to trust him, strange as that may seem.Deadpool got up, he didn't seem to remember the fall he suffered a few minutes ago, as he had begun to jump like a child who had just won a piece of his favorite cake. The mercenary gave his best smile and even dared to give a wink in the direction of Spider, he looked like a goddess of pop, he was like a diva."Baby Boy, you won't regret this."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Make it Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first post here and im kinda nervous... I have wrote this a long time ago (a year, I guess) and it has been one of my favorite works that i have done until now, I love their relationship so much that i can cry all day over then... I spect you guys to like it the same much as i liked to wrote (yes, i still remember the felling)

Faced with another of the numerous assaults that Spider-Man had already prevented without any great difficulty, the young hero threw one of his webs at the criminal in front of him, immobilizing him after being fully sure that he would not harm any of the citizens who were trapped inside the bank, taken hostage.  
Spider-Man arched one of his eyebrows while taking one of the police radios and alerting one of the vehicles that were responsible for the deal to save the hostages' lives that everything was under control and that they could rescue the citizens without further difficulties.  
With the feeling of duty fulfilled burning in his chest, the Spider threw one of his webs through the ceiling, picking up the necessary impulse to jump out the open window and go towards the street, continue with his work. Spider-Man sighed deep, for several and several minutes he found how difficult it was to have concentration at work, every second that went by he could only think of Wade, could only wonder what he was doing, who he was doing with and if he was still angry with Peter because of last night.  
The day before, Peter had numerous problems caused by a relatively bad day, and Wade had arrived at a bad time, jumping back and side, making slutty jokes about Spider's uniform while trying to convince him to go to his apartment to, he said, play video games. And it turned out that Peter had a slightly exaggerated reaction to it, he yelled at Wade who insisted on his pranks in a vain attempt to calm him down that only ended up making him even angrier. So Wade said peter wasn't well and they'd talk another time, and he left.  
And it was since the mercenary jumped from building to building toward his apartment that Peter's crisis of conscience had begun and no wonder he tried – and how he tried – couldn't think of anything other than how he had been a real sucker and asshole.  
"Oh, i'm sorry. He grunted angry, spinning in the middle of the street as he grabbed part of his own uniform and pulled him "Hell, Wade! Why don't you show up?" Peter cursed himself in a low voice, screaming alone and thinking how pathetic he was for allowing an annoying and inconvenient ball like Wade was at first to come into his life and play as important a role as he had now.  
Spider-Man decided to stop once and for all in one of the buildings, Deadpool wasn't angry, he was just busy, or having trouble to find him, after all, he wouldn't stop in any corner. Right. That could be it.  
Peter yelled at himself once more, throwing a ball of paper on the ceiling wall that in an unlikely act by the laws of physics, ricocheted and hit him in the face, making Peter feel even more of an imbecile than he ever felt for yelling at a friend because of his personal problems. He certainly deserved the ice wade was giving him.  
At one point the cloth of the mask began to become hot, beginning to suffocate. He hated to admit it, but that was one of the side effects of being a slap.  
"I hate you." Peter whispered two or three times, like a mantra. I was kinda of hard to convince himself that he wasn't mad and worried about their friendship, he did shit after all. The longer you thought about it, the more you felt stupid. He knew that that mistake would be kept forever in his memory and that when he was reflecting on life, whatever the day, or the year, he would remember what happened that day and end up oothing himself even more. "You're so dumb!"  
"How can you say that, Baby Boy?" Deadpool's voice ringed, scaring Spider-Man who immediately turned in the direction he thought came to his voice, wanting to make sure the mercenary was actually there, not a mirage of his. I didn't do anything. Still. The hero managed to observe a playful smile on his partner's lips, who carried both his hands on Peter's shoulders, squeezing the place in a gesture of support that made Peter's heart beat a thousandth of a second faster. But you angry like that turns me on, Spidey.  
The timing was too great to be happening to Wade and Peter. Spider-Man pushed the mercenary, feeling even muggle than a few minutes ago. Why did he even miss him anyway?  
"Shut up, Wade. "He mumbled like a grumpy old man crossing his arms like he always did when he wasn't as angry as he wanted to seem.  
"Come on, Baby Boy." Wade raised his arms shrugging, he walked against Peter, hugging him on his back. "Everyone knows you missed me."  
"Everyone? "Peter arched an eyebrow, suspecting that it was another time when Deadpool said crazy and meaningless things.  
Deadpool passed in front of Spider-Man, staring him in the eye.  
"You know what I came here to do." Wade stated regardless of Peter's rhetorical question that he frowned, strangely the sudden change of course that conversation was taking. The hero swallowed dry, fearing what Deadpool would do next, his chest beating uncompressed thanks to the possibilities, and he almost felt his heart being ripped from his rib cage when Wade again squeezed his hands on Peter's shoulders. "I've waited so long for this, Petey." Wade whispered, staring into the eyes of the Spider-Man mask that froze in place, not knowing for sure how to proceed.  
"W-Wade?" Peter asked without receiving any answer, or at least no verbal, since physically, the mercenary only approached, more and more, until the distance between them almost did not exist. Peter, without further restrain, closed his eyes – in an act he would probably think was reckless at another time, but which now he wasn't even caring. – waiting for Wade's kiss.  
But what he got was something else, the Spider felt his heart beat back to normal and a rage go up his head. Wade had the cuff.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Peter hissed angrily staring at the eyes and lips of the mercenary who had a mischievous smile.  
"You'll see, Baby Boy." Wade whispered with malice, sighing as soon as Peter began to force the handcuffs, if things kept going that way that the handcuffs would not last three minutes. "Come on, Petey! I thought you've been past this phase in our relationship." Wade crossed his arms, as if he were scolding a child.  
"We don't have a relationship." Peter retorted with hatred in his voice, seconds later, he separated his wrists with force causing the handcuff to break in half.  
"Tell that to the author." Wade shrugged like he didn't care, Peter rolled his eyes, letting it go, making sure he was another of Deadpool's insomonologues. "After all, why are you in such a bad mood?!" Wade asked by crossing his arms and staring at Peter who turned to stare at him with a very unfriendly expression.  
"I'm not in a bad mood. "He retorts by pressing his teeth and intending the jaw. He made a confused expression soon upon realizing that he was more grumpy with the phrase than he intended.  
"I see" Deadpool mocked by resuming his voice with an explainable and visible mistrust. Spider rolled his eyes and at that very instant, as if to annoy him, Deadpool spun around himself "Come on!" and there they were back, touching on the same subject.  
"No, no, no, no " Peter rolled his eyes, he already knew how the story would end. With him ceding to another of deadpool's follies. Obviously by withdrawal, since the mercenary could insist on one thing all day – and night – if necessary without even tire.  
" yeeeeah!" Deadpool hissed like a spoiled child, he tried to throw himself into Peter's arms that simply let him fall to the ground, without even pretending to save him from the fall. "You're so bad, Baby Boy... " Wade muttered low, still with his lips glued to the ceiling which justified his voice coming out so low. "I won't give up until you accept, Spidey..."  
Spider-Man sighed deep, knowing that Wade was indeed right. And that no matter how much they argued, the result would be the same. At least in one of the ways he could have less headache and consequently spend less saliva.  
"All right, Wade. You've won. "Peter bit his lower lip, trying to convince himself that nothing so bad would happen. The seven months they had spent together taught Peter to trust Deadpool. Or at least try to trust him, strange as that may seem.  
Deadpool got up, he didn't seem to remember the fall he suffered a few minutes ago, as he had begun to jump like a child who had just won a piece of his favorite cake. The mercenary gave his best smile and even dared to give a wink in the direction of Spider, he looked like a goddess of pop, he was like a diva.  
"Baby Boy, you won't regret this."  
Peter was already regreting

***  
"Keep your eyes closed, Spidey." Wade whispered near Peter's ear, causing a slight chill on the brunette's body as he felt the mercenary's hot breath on his neck.  
Wade guided Peter through seven buildings in all. The hero didn't know how that would work. He almost fell three times and almost gave up all that stupidity plus five.  
Peter sighed deeply, trying to seek a patience from which he did not know if he still possessed it.  
"Couldn't you have chosen a place closer?"  
"We're here!" The mercenary exclaimed excitedly, ignoring Peter's complaints - which came minute by minute - The spider held a low laugh when he unintentionally compared Wade to a seven-year-old who ended up trapped in an adult's body in his early thirties.  
"Thank God... I was just about to... Quit?" As soon as the mercenary withdrew his hands from Peter's eyes, it was impossible for the boy not to leave his mouth open in an O and his hands fell beside his body.  
It was nothing very exceptional at first, as there were only two chairs and a bag of snacks, probably chimichangas, Peter took over.  
But when you looked at yourself for the second time... You realized how superficial the look was, because what really impressed was the sunset view of that building. It was unbelievable, beautiful.  
"W-Wade I..." Peter noticed the stuttering of his voice, shook his head twice, returned with his pose of irritation and indignation, and kept saying as he tried to disguise the tone of his voice so that Wade would not realize how much it affected him. "I can't believe that while I was prevented you was doing decoration."  
Wade released a low and indecipherable sound.  
"Oh, Baby Boy... I give up trying to win him over. Your heart is a stone." Wade shook his head negatively and put his hands around his waist as he said the whole phrase with a disappointed tone that would be worthy of television series.  
Wade shrugged and smiled at the hero who only watched him without saying anything. Peter pressed his lips and opened his mouth twice, trying to blow some word, trying to fail, while Deadpool approached him, instilling his personal space and holding one of his hands. Peter wide his eyes, he was ready to push the mercenary when his voice made him falter.  
"I don't even deserve a hug, Pete?"  
Spider climbed his eyes toward the mercenary, looking at him without being able to keep his gaze focused on any part of the anti-hero's face. Peter had the impression that Wade controlled his voice and made her sound lower on purpose, just to provoke him. He had not yet figured out a way to deal with these Deadpool changes. At first he felt irritated and embarrassed by these double-entendre jokes and then felt ashamed, his mascara getting hotter, almost choking him, and sometimes he just didn't know what to say to him, because it was extremely difficult to think about how to answer something like that.  
Peter put his daydreams aside when Wade shook his strongest hand that time, he had not yet answered it. However, he didn't take the trouble to do so, he just passed one of his arms over Deadpool's neck and pulled him into a hug. Wade let go of Peter's hand a while later and bonded his waist.  
Wade's embrace was strangely welcoming, making Peter want more of it, more of that moment they shared.  
Peter snaps his face close to Wade's collarbone, squeezing him even harder. Inside his head he wondered what the voices were talking about, since unlike the other times Peter hugged him he had not made any jokes until now.  
"Wade, about yesterday..." Peter began his apology, he was in shame and a huge crisis of conscience. It wasn't fair to Wade. It wasn't fair to either of them.  
"Shh. You don't have to say anything. " Wade moved away slowly, totally against the will of Spider who would love to stay there, even if he wouldn't even admit it to himself. "Yesterday was a tough day, all right. I wasn't nice either. I didn't even bring you a chocolate." Wade shrugged, one of his hands was on Peter's shoulder, leaning there.  
The eyebrows joined the hero's face, with a confused expression. "What do you mean by chocolate?"  
For your PMS and stuff." Peter punched the shoulder of the partner who began to laugh out loud, Peter thought that it would have no way for him fall more in love with that sound.  
"Idiot. "Peter grumbled with a false tone of bad mood.  
Wade sighed deep, smiling genuinely, with no malice or second thoughts. It was rare to see a smile like that on the mercenary's face, and maybe that's what made them so beautiful in Spider's opinion.  
"You're the only person who calls me an idiot without making me feel like one" Wade confessed, still staring at Peter, who had a slight change in his heartbeat and got a flush in his cheeks. He again thanked him for wearing a mask that covered his shame. "So thank you for that." Wade smiled at Peter and put a kiss on his cheek and even though he was wearing the mask, the Spider managed to feel Wade's thin lips on his face. And the feeling that it had caused it was indescribable.  
Deadpool then shrugged and went to sit in one of the chairs, he acted as if he did not know the effect it had on the young hero, which was a lie. Peter decided to ignore that fact for now and sat next to Wade, eating the snack they might already call theirs.  
Deadpool turned to the side, staring at Peter who, like him, was with the mask raised up to his nose. He smiled at the vision, wondering what Peter's eyes should look like and whether he was as handsome as he was a good person.  
"Wade" The Spider caught the mercenary's attention, they had finished the snack had been a few minutes and since then were silent, watching the afternoon turn night. Wade took his eyes out of the sky so he could face Peter's masked face "Not that I didn't like it, I loved it. But why all this?"  
Peter's question caused a smile to appear on Wade's lips. He almost thought Peter wouldn't ask.  
"It's been eight months since we met, Baby Boy. Not to mention that you seemed a little pressured in the last few days, I wanted to let you relax." Wade smiled shrugging. Peter felt moved, thrilled as he thought he would never be in Wade's presence. Or because of him. Peter couldn't take the urge to hold Wade's hand and that's what he did.  
"Thank you, Wade."  
At that moment the two felt their hearts beat in tune, they did not need words to say what their acts made clear. They'd take it one step at a time. They'd wait for each other for as long as it takes.  
Peter never imagined he'd find someone who would do him so well. And Wade never thought he'd find someone like Peter, and that they'd be madly in love with each other.


End file.
